iTell a story
by mfmia
Summary: Spencer conta uma história à Carly e seus amigos. ONE-SHOT SEDDIE.


- Vamos lá, Sam! – pedia Carly, enquanto puxava sua amiga loira pelo braço em direção a sala dos Shay. Sam deu um puxão mais forte para trás, que faria a morena cair no chão, se ela não largasse o braço da amiga.

- Ah, Carly... Foi você quem se meteu nessa, agora me deixe fora disso.

- Mas, Sam... – a morena pediu chateada. - O Spencer ficou triste quando se lembrou de que costumava contar histórias para eu dormir. Ele acha que estou crescendo rápido demais. Ele se sentiria melhor se pudesse nos contar uma história.

- Ele é _seu _irmão!

- Sem história, sem bacon! – essa foi a última jogada de Carly, que felizmente deu certo.

A loira finalmente desistiu de resistir, e foi até a sala com a amiga, onde Spencer estava sentado no sofá, usando um chapéu laranja estranho cheio de guizos.

- Que chapéu é esse? – Sam não conteve a pergunta.

- É meu chapéu de contar histórias – respondeu Spencer animado. – Agora, as duas mocinhas vão se sentar, para eu poder começar.

Carly puxou sua amiga para um dos pufes que ela havia colocado na sala especialmente para elas ouvirem a história de Spencer. Enquanto Sam se jogava contragosto no pufe roxo, Carly se encostou ao laranja, sentando no chão.

- Pode começar – ela disse para o irmão.

- Certo... – Spencer estava com um olhar fixo no nada agora, talvez imaginando sua história. – Era uma vez, uma princesa bonita e brutal chamada Sam Puckett...

- Ele gosta de colocar as pessoas nas histórias – explicou Carly à amiga num sussurro baixo demais para Spencer ouvir.

- Ela vivia em um castelo com bacon e frango frito, e era muito feliz por isso... Ah, sim, também vivia com seu lindo e fofo gato raivoso.

"E então um dia, Sam estava dando um passeio pelo reino, quando uma bruxa coberta por um manto escuro a sequestrou. A princesa Puckett, tentou se defender, mas em vão, pois a bruxa do mal tinha grandes macacos voadores protetores, cada um deles do tamanho do King Kong! E assim, a princesa foi levada até uma torre fria e suja, onde foi presa pela bruxa, que a vigiava 25h por dia..."

- Ãh... – Sam o interrompeu. – Você não quer dizer 24h por dia?

- Não, é que a bruxa a vigiava muito.

- Ah, certo...

Nesse momento, um garoto de cabelos castanhos entra no apartamento.

- Oi gente... – ele cumprimentou os amigos. – O que estão fazendo?

- Ouvindo uma história – Carly respondeu.

- É, senta aqui com agente! – Spencer sugeriu feliz por ter mais alguém para ouvir sua história.

- Não dá... Minha mãe vai me matar se eu ficar muito tempo. Eu só vim pegar meu notebook que está lá em...

- Vai! – Spencer implorou. – É rápido!

Com um suspiro Freddie se sentou no chão ao lado de Sam... Não aguentaria ver Spencer fazendo birra. Era algo barulhento demais para ser visto, e ouvido, de noite.

- Onde paramos?

- Na parte em que a princesa Sam foi capturada pela bruxa e pelos macacos King Kong – Carly respondeu. Freddie se virou para Sam rindo baixo.

- Não é porque estamos ouvindo uma história que não vou quebrar sua cara – a loira anunciou cerrando os punhos para o menino.

- Dá para vocês ouvirem minha história? – A briga parou, e Spencer continuou. – Então...

"A princesa Sam conjurou uma fada-madrinha aprendiz, chamada Carly. Sam pediu ajuda para Carly, que, como aprendiz de fada-madrinha, aceitou, mas não sabia como ajudar... A torre era guardada por um sapo gigante, e Carly tinha medo de sapos gigantes. Então ela teve uma ideia... A fada foi pedir uma missão de resgate ao príncipe mais tecnologicamente avançado da região, Freddie Benson. E ele aceitou a missão, e um nug-nug apareceu para ajuda-lo."

- Por que um nug-nug apareceu para ajudar ele? – Carly perguntou, interrompendo mais uma vez a história.

- Por que ele precisa de um escudeiro – Spencer explicou. – E ele é tecnologicamente avançado, então o escudeiro tem que ser um alienígena.

- Mas como um nug-nug apareceu do nada para ajudar o príncipe bobão? – Sam questionou. – E a princesa não pode simplesmente se soltar sozinha, e depois aparecer para bater no príncipe?

- Não! As histórias não são assim! Príncipes e princesas não se batem, Sam... Eles se casam. – Sam e Freddie se encararam vermelhos de vergonha e de irritação, mas logo voltaram a olhar para Spencer, a quem fuzilavam com os olhos. Este, porém, nem notou, pensando na história. – Certo, eu vou mudar o escudeiro... Mas quem pode ser...?

- Oi gente – Gibby estava parado na porta de entrada.

- Gibby? O que faz aqui? – a morena perguntou assustada.

- Me disseram que você ia dar uma festa.

- Quem te disse isso?

- Ah, eu ouvi por aí. – Ele se sentou. – Mas pelo jeito não tem festa nenhuma.

- Estamos ouvindo uma história – Carly explicou.

- É, - Spencer disse – e por falar nela, vamos continuar...

"Então Gibby apareceu como escudeiro do príncipe Freddie, e juntos eles foram atrás da princesa Sam. Eles pegaram um ônibus, um metrô e um táxi... E também andaram muito, muito mesmo.

"Os dois estavam cansados demais para continuar andando, e sem dinheiro para uma carona... Até que eles avistaram a princesa! E foram até ela. Mas descobriram que não era a princesa. Era uma pônei transformista... _'Olá,'"_ Spencer fez uma voz fina de mulher. "'_sou Mel, a pônei transformista, mas vocês podem me chamar de Melanie, nessa forma de princesa em que estou'_. Depois de eles tomarem vitaminas mágicas que Melanie, a pônei, pagou, todos pegaram uma carona na moto roubada de Griffin, o ladrão bad-boy de motos..."

- Por que o Griffin está na história? – Carly perguntou.

- É, e por que a Melanie é uma pônei, e está na história? – Sam acrescentou.

- Ah, qual é, - Freddie disse – não acredito que continuam com isso... Eu sei que a Melanie não existe.

- Qualquer idiota sabe que um pônei transformista não existe! – Gibby falou levantando os braços.

- É minha história, e eu coloco quem eu quiser e como eu quiser nela! – Spencer exclamou. – Agora, se me permitem continuar...

"Depois que a gasolina encantada da moto acabou, Freddie e Gibby, seu fiel escudeiro, voltaram a andar. Mas logo se cansaram novamente, com fome... Então apareceu um viajante chamado T-Bo, que eles haviam encontrado na loja de vitaminas. E T-Bo disse: _'Querem rosquinhas?' _e uma vara cheia de rosquinhas apareceu em sua mão. Os fiéis amigos aceitaram e comeram as rosquinhas, para depois prosseguirem viajem.

"Depois de dias de caminhadas quase intermináveis, os dois estavam quase desistindo, quando então, avistaram uma esperança. A fada aprendiz Carly, estava a poucos metros, paquerando Adam, um nobre da corte real..."

- Ei! – Carly exclamou indignada com que acabara de ouvir do irmão.

- Vou continuar...

"Então eles se aproximaram, e pediram à Carly ajuda para chegar à torre da bruxa. Carly se lembrou, então que deveria estar ajudando a princesa, e transportou os três para a torre, onde Sam estava presa.

"Lá, Freddie lutou com o sapo gigante que o engoliu, e a Gibby também. A fada fugiu de medo, pensando que seu plano havia dado errado, mas, antes que o sapo conseguisse fazer suas necessidades e deixar o príncipe e o escudeiro fedidos para sempre, o irmão mais novo do escudeiro, Guppy, apareceu e matou o sapo, tirando seus amigos de dentro dele.

"Os três finalmente entraram no castelo, e lutaram bravamente com os macacos King Kong, chegando, enfim, até a torre, onde encontraram a princesa adormecida!"

- A princesa havia desmaiado tal era a feiura do príncipe – Sam debochou, fazendo Freddie revirar os olhos.

- Não, não... – Spencer falou, se animando enquanto contava a história. – Na verdade...

"Freddie revistando o quarto, procurando saber o que havia acontecido à princesa, encontrou livros escolares e então a bruxa encapuzada... A _Bruxa Briggs!_ Gibby lutou bravamente, mas logo desistiu, e saiu correndo após levar um F num teste. A bruxa tentou o mesmo com Freddie, mas não funcionava, já que Freddie era um ótimo aluno, e assim, o príncipe resistiu bravamente, até o sinal de fim de aula tocar. E quando ele tocou, a bruxa se queimou até virar um monte de cinzas pretas.

"Freddie se alegrou com a vitória, mas a princesa continuava adormecida. Então o príncipe pediu ajuda para a aprendiza fada, Carly, que apareceu na hora, dizendo..." Spencer apontou para sua irmã, dando deixa a ela.

- A princesa só acordará com um beijo – a morena disse sorrindo enquanto olhava para os amigos, que estavam com a pior cara de raiva e vergonha que poderia se imaginar.

- Quem a princesa vai beijar?

- Ora, Freddie, não se faça de desentendido – Carly falou, ainda sorrindo maliciosamente. – Continue a história Spencer.

- Então, depois que a fada disse isso... – Spencer continuou.

- Espera aí! – Sam quase gritou. – A princesa não vai ter que ser beijada por esse príncipe mané, não?

Carly riu.

- Vou continuar – Spencer cantarolou. – Então... Tá, Carly, acho melhor você continuar. É melhor nisso. Já sabe o que acontece.

- Calma aí! – Sam gritou novamente. – Melhor no quê?

- Em descrever a história – Carly disse ainda sorrindo. – Então...

"Freddie se aproximou da princesa e afastou os fios de cabelo dourados do rosto dela. Ele se inclinou, até estar bem próximo, e gentilmente colocou seus lábios sobre os dela, selando um beijo de amor verdadeiro. Foi então que a princesa Sam acordou, e percebeu que eles se amavam.

"Logo os dois se casaram e Carly foi sua madrinha de casamento. Gibby se casou com a nobre Tasha, que vivia no reino vizinho. Assim, todos viveram felizes para sempre... E fim" Carly deu um suspirou.

- Não gostei do final da história! – anunciou Sam se levantando.

- Também não! – Freddie se levantou também. Ouviu-se um ronco muito alto vindo de Gibby que agora dormia deitado no chão.

- Que pena... Por que essa é a história - falou Carly se levantando. – Não acharam romântica a parte do beijo?

- Não! – Freddie e Sam exclamaram juntos.

- Eu achei _muuuito_ romântica – Carly provocou. – A princesa Sam e o príncipe Freddie formam um casal fofo, não acham?

- Não! – eles repetiram.

Carly deu um suspiro.

- Eu acho...

Enquanto os dois ainda olhavam para Carly procurando respostas sobre esse final, Spencer sorrateiramente foi até atrás dos dois que estavam um do lado do outro e antes que eles notassem algo, Spencer virou a cabeça dos dois, fazendo eles se beijarem. Carly riu sem parar da cena, enquanto seu irmão corria até seu quarto.

- Fim da história... Acabou... Tchau! – Ele bateu a porta do quarto com força ao entrar.

- Boa noite, Sam, e Freddie... Sonhem um com o outro – Carly cantarolou subindo as escadas o mais rápido que podia.

Houve um silêncio constrangedor, até ele ser quebrado por um ronco de Gibby que continuava dormindo no chão.

- Dá pra acreditar no quanto eles são palhaços? – perguntou Sam.

- Eu ainda não acredito que eles armaram tudo isso só para fazer agente... Esquece.

Houve mais um tempo de silêncio, em que os dois continuavam de pé parados.

- Ahn... Eu vou... Subir.

- Certo, e eu vou pra minha casa... Minha mãe vai me matar por eu chegar tarde.

- Hm... É... Boa noite, Freddie – Sam se afastou sem jeito.

- Boa noite... Princesa Puckett.


End file.
